Mission: Animecon
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Sally and Wufei go on a mission to protect Dorothy, Mariemaia and Hilde. The mission however might not be the most dangerous thing... fangirls are...
1. What!

I don't own GW, though I wish I would...

--

1. WHAT?!

--

As usual he hung up his black leather vest to a metal hatstand positioned at the door of his office at the seventh floor of the Preventer Building and placed himself behind his way to cheap metal and plastic desk and lend backwards in his way to much squeaking cracking fake leather desk chair. The union would love this if they knew, he snorted and thought of Lady Une, how she would try to keep up her poker face whilst she would inform the inspector coolly about the low budget, that the personal security stuff were more important and the fact that the average Preventer would sit 4 hours top behind a desk a month. The next thing she would do was take fifteen minutes to mentally kick the President's ass who gave her this idiotically low budget and than plan her revenge: she'd hand him the rapport with a soft gentle smile and wait behind closed doors until he had read it and left the building with a big grin, enjoying his scolding, march back to her office at the fifteenth floor.

That wouldn't happen.

Jesse, secretary of both him and Sally, brought them a sad excuse for coffee, also a present on the house. Tea was even worse. He didn't want to be remembered about that. While drinking coffee he studied files as big as his thumb that were installed on his desk. All were decorated with beautiful ink marks such as: Top Secret, For Your Eyes Only and Terrorist Hazard, what indicated that the files held information about dangerous persons, objects, buildings or locations, or a variety of such. Sometimes there was a mission to protect a person, sometimes not. Usually they had ridiculous names such as: Megapixel (about a photo shop where people dealt in hard drugs), Atlantis (an underwater weaponry plant), Minni Mouse (a case about mice rebuilt to cyborg spies) and so on, and so on… Usually his favourites: destruction of extremely dangerous persons, objects, locations and buildings and the best was a variety of that. It meant to travel to the nation for "vacation", buy weaponry, ammunition and explosives from local dealers with falsified money off course and to blow everything up and have a nice vacation as result in a luxurious vacation resort with Sally or another fair lady as view.

Sally… he secretly enjoyed it how she would emerge from the pool. The water that slid down her soft figures, how the sunlight reflected at the water droplets on her alabaster skin, how she would dry up during tanning in a chair next to him. For ages he had fantasies about creaming her with suntan lotion… Bad Wufei! Control yourself! He called himself back to duty.

Soft humming to himself he hummed a very annoying tune that irritated Sally to death, yet calmed him, while searching through a file called: C(r)ossplay. He had no idea what the word meant and assumed that Lady Une had figured out another ridiculous name for a mission with an even more ridiculous imbecile who thought he could rule the world.

'For AC 198, November 6th, I ask of you, Chang Wufei, to start a mission of observation and protection of miss Dorothy Catalonia, miss Hilde Schbeiker and miss Mariemaia Barton-Kushrenada. At the known date they will travel to the Hilton hotel at New York city in the former US of A to attend an anime convention for three days. The three ladies will stay at the presidential suite at the sixth floor.' Okay, that was crystal clear for him, however, this anime convention was something really odd, 'they will join in using the next cosplay outfits…'

'Cos…play?' He repeated the word several times, 'cos… play?'

'Cosplay.' Repeated and acknowledged Sally Po with a smile, 'to go to a convention dressed up as a manga or anime figure.'

'…' Just to be safe he took another sip of his coffee, 'so… you mean… that our ladies… go… cosplaying?'

Sally snickered, 'and we join in.'

'So… you mean…' it didn't got to him; suddenly he spit out the sip of coffee with a lot of noise, 'why would someone with the right mind dress up as someone else?!'

'Just for fun, for instance?' Sally laughed heartily about what he did, 'when I was at the academy, I did it as well. Bleach is fun to cosplay.'

'You… still watch cartoons?' with eyes as big as saucers he stared at Sally from behind his desk, 'but? You're an adult!'

Shrugging she took another sip of coffee, 'And? The world is complicated enough. It's relaxing to watch a cartoon after work.'

Now he felt as if he just fell through the floor, 'but… it's no signification of adult behaviour!'

'Since when do you care what I do in my spare time?'

'Wufei, Sally, quit discussing one's behaviour and get up to my office, now.'

'Oh my… our beloved leader calls us to her humble little office eight floors up.'

'I head that miss Po.'

'Sorry Lady Une.'

Eight floors up Lady Une had an entire floor to herself, with mostly closets full of documents, files and some requisits from ancients battlefields to remind her how bad war actually was. At the same time she had view on the most beautiful shopping street of Washington and enjoyed the sun rising and sinking – what she usually did since her office was her home.

Her office, her domain since nobody saw her entering or leaving it, was soberly decorated, with a relaxing corner, her person workspace and a huge archive that took two walls and a second office.

The sunscreen was down. It was almost 25 degrees Celsius outside and in the office with the enormous windows it became warm and damp. Bleached orange light came in through the window mirrors; it was still damp and warm. Lady Une had taken off her coat and rolled up her sleeves. She looked pale, however she had always looked pale since she awakened from coma.

'You summoned us?' sally asked polite. Une was known to discipline disrespect.

'You don't have to be that polite either.' Snickering she peeked over her shoulder, 'your chattering made my day.'

'hmpf… why did you called us?' Wufei begun, visibly irritated by terms and behaviour he couldn't explain.

'Because of the mission that awaits you both. The terroristic threat has vanished a year ago, but it seems wise to give the three ladies an escort.

'Oh, about Dorothy I'm not concerned,' Sally smiled, 'and about Hilde neither.'

'Mariemaia in danger? Hmpf, she can disassemble and assemble a gun in five minutes. I wouldn't be worried about her at all.' Wufei grinned wide, he had taught her that so she could defence herself against terrorists. Now the little Mariemaia, ex-terrorist herself, was adopted by Relena and Heero. Ironic that an ex-terrorist would raise an ex-terrorist.

Lady Une directed them to the relaxing corner where there was a white leather sofa. At the glass table two large carton boxes were placed. It wasn't unusual that they were provided before a mission started with goods.

Lady Une watched them observe the boxes, 'this is what you will be taking with you, along with the usual weaponry and ammunition that is. Two cosplay costumes. Sally, you will be Matsumoto Rangiku from Bleach… she is supposed to be a lieutenant of the 10th division. I assume you know the anime and the manga?'

'certainly.' Sally smiled wide, with a playful cheer in her eyes, 'certainly as a fan.'

With big eyes he watched Sally, 'You…still watch cartoons?!'

'And you would have done that too if you would have had a normal childhood.' Lady Une said to him and handed him a box with several disks in it.

'and you Wufei, you will be Sayoruoan Lee from Cardcaptor Sakura.'

Sally tried desperately to keep her snickering under control, slapped her hands in her face in a silly way to keep her laughter down until she turned her back to them and nearly fell on the floor, laughing her ass off.

'What?' He didn't understand a bit of it.

'No… we won't do that to you.' Wufei now understood less of it, even though Sally turned and asked in a pathetic tone of voice, 'why not? We can entertain ourselves when we're bored.'

'You mean that you can entertain yourself when you're getting bored.' For the first time in her life Lady Une had that naughty twinkling in her eyes and blinked playfully at Sally, 'he will be Reno from Final Fantasy 7. For sure, we can't sent him in as a Shojo character… that would be… well…' Lady Une could hardly contain her own laughter.

'Reno? Would you do that?' Wufei on the other hand tried to escape their conversation and almost crouched to the door, 'you can better sent him in as Rude…'

'Reno. He might even loosen up a little.'

'Reno has a way too big sex drive and is indescribable vulgar. Wufei is far from that. Rude and not other.'

Sally had apparently the final word in that since Lady Une said no other than: 'good, good, Rude.' Still both women had a naughty spark in their eyes.

Just before he reached the door handle, 'Wufei…' he heard his name spoken out loud, 'don't you want to change and try the tuxedo?'

Tuxedo? 'Who died?'

'Cosplay?' 'Rude?' 'Mission?'

--

Violets are pink

the sky is blue

Send me a review!


	2. Checking in

Checking in

--

Growling angry Wufei drove the vehicle to the underground parking, somewhat happy to be of the road. The natural daylight of the sun was suddenly replaced by the hard flickering light of several TL-tubes that hurt his eyes.

It took him some time to get there; New York City was one big traffic jam even before the Eve Wars. He wondered how people could get to work in time. The subways were considered even worse; public traffic was a true hell. Especially when travelling with Quatre, who wishes to remain incognito. Reluctantly he thought back at the trip, with Quatre's strange meaning of remaining incognito (where you are in a place with many people you're even more safer than alone) when travelling with the subs of Chicago. There was more space in a dog's house.

Wufei hit the breaks full when the barriers were reached, very annoyed. Everyone in the car was thrown into a direction and the cars behind Wufei's vehicle started honking loud and angry. Here and there fists appeared out of windows. Next time, I'm driving. Sally thought as she rubbed her pained neck, at least we will arrive in a sort of living condition. When remembering how he was in traffic she was somewhat angered: Mariemaia had pressed herself into the back seat, somewhere behind Dorothy. Dorothy had hit the driver's seat in front of her out of sheer frustration and even the ever peaceful Hilde had used a language so rude and unmannered that Dorothy herself was shocked by it and covered Mariemaia's ears with her hands.

'Hey dude, relax man!' A young man with a huge sword clasped on his back strolled past the car, 'you are in time for a parking space.' He had over this strange dark leather outfit an orange vest with white flashy letters saying: "traffic control".

'Cloud!' Mariemaia squealed, 'Look! A real Cloud!'

The Young man grinned at her, 'and you'll be dressed as? Young lady?'

'Card Captor Sakura!' she piped in and showed him a stuffed teddy bear with wings that was supposed to be Keroberos.

'Than we should get a picture at the photo meeting!' grinning wide he answered, 'I've never been snapped with a real Card Ccaptor.'

'You'll see some more,' snickered Dorothy, 'much more… come on Wufei! Park this car, we want to attend to our room and change!'

Even though he restrained himself, it was visibly that Wufei didn't agree with that. The "cloud" handed Wufei a ticket and directions to a parking space somewhere at level min 3b parking space 6a. Not quite following agreements he grumbled, no escape possibilities, trapped like rats. Sally heard this all but didn't respond – very wisely – at all. An annoyed Wufei was like a time bomb ticking, what usually had the wrong result.

After a long drive of a terrible six hours in a crowded car the five could finally stretch their limbs, and Mariemaia almost run when she found a Lady Oscar followed by Kyu of Fruit Baskett and a Chobits-girl. With a photo camera as weapon she rushed off.

Wufei grabbed her by the neck, 'stay.' Growling he closed the car and put it with the small remote control in the key at "guard"; a gimmick from Heero. With that the car could always be started from afar by the owner. Smart as he was, he had made the four women to fellow owner so they could all use the car.

At last all were out; now the suitcases remained. Calm he threw open the truck; 'Bloody hell… it's a true miracle that it actually fit!' the trunk of the Mercedes E class was stuffed to the max. And truly stuffed to the max. Impatient Mariemaia tugged the belt of her shoulder bag, 'come on! We're gonna be late for the opening!' she yelled, her voice resounding in the parking what caused people to smirk and snicker.

'Oh no!' Dorothy snickered, 'we'll be in time, because it starts at 19:00 hours and it's now only 10:00 hours.'

'But at this rate we won't be there!' she piped impatiently, 'come on Wufei…' she started ass kissing, 'can't you get my bags out?'

Blinking in confusion he gazed at her, 'What am I, a piccolo?'

'Now you are.' Grinning wide Sally watched him, 'hurry up and unload the trunk. You're the strong man here right?' and she squeezed his biceps, 'strong… really strong…' she spoke with sultry voice.

'Ass kisser…'Wufei couldn't prevent a small smile forming on his face.

It ended with Wufei tugging a dazzling fourteen suitcases and shoulder bags with him to the elevators and four impatient women awaiting him…

'How many days did we go?' sighing he got in the way too small elevator and got stuck behind the door.

'ehm… a suitcase for you, Wufei, three for Hilde, two for me, two for Mariemaia and six for Dorothy.' Replied Sally and squeezed herself past Wufei and the fourteen bags and suitcases in search of the lift button.

Shocked, 'FOURTEEN?! We're only here for three days and two nights!'

'That's why.' Was Dorothy's very serious and calm reply.

To get in the elevator was perhaps very easy, to get out was worse. Growling and snarling he pushed himself out until he fell on his back; Sally covered Mariemaia's ears for the terrible noise coming from Wufei's mouth that the produced in his anger.

'Wufei! Get a hold on yourself!' Hilde yelled at him, 'how dare you!'

'Should you say, scrap heap girly!' growling he got back onto his feet and walked with all four ladies to the reception.

The dark look of Wufei was clear enough to get a car out and load all bags and suitcases on them, fifty kilo and fourteen suitcases lighter Wufei walked straight to the receptionist who handed him who greeted him friendly. Sally had already completed the reservation.

'Mr. Chang and miss Po I presume? The rooms have been readied, you can enter them.' She handed him two keys, 'the presidential suite and the cupid suite are locate at the fifth floor.'

Meanwhile Mariemaia chirped about numerous "anime" and "manga" characters who were already present. It varied from Ouran High School Host Club to several Final Fantasy characters, Card Captor Sakura to Blood Plus and Lost Universe, accompanied with some Street Fighter characters.

'Canal! Cloud! Lee! Sakura! Yuffi! Yun Li!' Numerous people turned; one giggled friendly, 'Picture?' and many picture were made. 'Look there! A real geisha! And Blood Plus, a real Naruto and a Deidara!'

'wait until we have changed.' Squealed Hilde joyful, 'than you're in for something!'

Whilst Wufei accepted the keys of the rooms he noticed that sally had completely forgotten her task; she glomped much to his annoyance a flame Haze with the Flaming Eyes with a "real" talking orb at a necklace. Passing them a Therese with the faint smile from claymore in armour and a Rikku of FFX-2 as Wufei noticed, 'is that necessary, all the nudity?'

'This is an Animecon, pal.' Smirked the person who followed them, 'you're in for some more nudity if you wish to know.'

'Pervert.' Growled Wufei until a Sailor Pluto with a very short skirt hipped by; she almost tackled him with her "time wand".

Laughing and cheery people strode past them, Dorothy and Hilde took pictures from the people posing and exchanged mail addresses to sent them the pictures later. Wufei would have a day job at it…

'I got fifteen!' Mariemaia squealed, 'and about 50 pictures!' when she hopped into the elevator to go upstairs.

Finally arrived at the room Wufei checked it like Sally did. Behind curtains, paintings, lamps and even telephones were dismantled, drawers held no surprises like nails in the wall 1

'Ehm… are you done?' Wufei nodded, 'the room is safe ladies.'

'Great!' with those words Wufei was evicted from the room and Sally disappeared with him, 'later!'

'Don't forget the make-up!' squealed Hilde after them.

'Hilde and make-up…' growling Wufei attended his room, the Cupid suite, 'what is this for a room!' when he noticed the overly romantic suite.

'Cupid suite?' Sally giggled, 'change! And fast! A tux mustn't be that hard to wear?'

Sally started at the difficult task to dress herself in kimono and change herself in Matsumoto Rangiku…

--

Roses are red

Violets are pink

the sky is blue

Send me a bloody review!


	3. Just the beginning

Just the beginning...

--

Hardly ashamed for the fact that she changed in front of a man, Sally undressed to her underwear. Anyway, he stood with his back to her, so it didn't matter at all. Quick she dressed herself in the kimono; she had practised for hours with Relena who had attended several Japanese festivals and conventions in kimono. She was almost an expert in it. Unlike Relena she wouldn't wear the heavy black wig that belonged to a Japanese lady. She combed her icecream cone-like locks until it was as wild and untamed as Matsumoto Rangiku from Bleach.

She was even faster done than she though and gazed at Wufei, who was definitely slower. He had just put on the black pantaloon and buckled the black belt.

He for sure had grown up; Sally almost drooled when she noticed the muscular form; his strong back and wide good developed shoulders with two strong muscular arms, his narrow waist and strong hips. The muscles underneath his skin rolled like steel cables and she clearly enjoyed the view. Hormones rushed through her body as she admired him. Bad Sally! She called a halt to herself, he is your partner in business, not your love!

Whilst he didn't know anything Wufei clothed himself with the white blouse and folded the collard neatly and tugged it all in. Then he threw the jacket over his shoulders and turned around, only to catch Sally staring at him…

'It's rude to stare, you know that?' grinning he admired himself in the mirror behind Sally, though I can understand why she stares… he grinned at himself, rowrrr…

Than he placed the glasses at his nose and pressed with a small pencil dipped in theatre make-up a black dot on his forehead.

'Wow… Tseng… I had to become Elena… than we would have been at eam…' Sally blushed when she said so and looked away from him, 'you look great.'

'thank you.' His admiring glance went over her body; the kimono was slightly too tight but next to that she had a wonderful décolleté, 'beautiful.' Was all he could say. Hard neh? Making contact with eyes in stead of breasts. Growling he corrected himself, she is beautiful whatever she wears, he had to admit to himself.

Sally had only to put some make-up on before she went out and applied it with care, much to Wufei's annoyance, 'You are beautiful already, and I mean that.' Encouraging he addressed her, though he truly meant: hurry up, the girls will leave without us and then we will fail our mission.

Sally knew the speech, 'a second, I instructed them to remain in their quarters concerning their safety.' Applying lip stick and correcting her breasts in her bra she replied, 'by the way, they aren't done yet, knowing Dorothy.'

Sally admired herself with approval and exited the Cupid suite to the Presidential suite next to it and banged the door.

'Who there?!' It was clearly Dorothy's voice and she and Hilde giggled about something or someone, Mariemaia replied annoyed, followed by Hilde, 'Don't tease her so much Dorothy, it's her first time…'

'Sally and Wufei, Matsumoto Rangiku from Bleach and a replica of Tseng from F-F-Seven.'

Dorothy opened the door and let them enter. She herself wore a black and white laced servants outfit with a huge voile petticoat and stay-up panties – the suspenders were visible under a too short skirt, what gave her quite the sexy touch – complete with fuzzy cat ears and a sweet fluffy cat tail. A tight laced dog collar around her neck with a small silver heard, key and lock finished it.

'Are we going to a brothel?' Wufei asked bluntly followed by a perfect blow to the head from Dorothy.

'Who asked you to speak, Turk Tseng?' growling mad and not so sweet, 'This is J-pop!'

'Oh…' he let his gaze going over her again and decided tat she indeed look like a prostitute.

'You will see more of this, Wufei, so bite your tongue. You don't want the entire maid's club to chase you down. Trust me, you are truly a dead man when you do so.' Sally spoke calm though her tone of voice showed more anger than peace, 'Dorothy, don't hit Wufei again. He doesn't know shit of this. A real Homo Otakiens.'

'Hmpf!' angered she threw her nose in the air and turned with folded arms over her chest, her buttocks backwards and walking away on high heels, 'Baka!'

Hilde eyed Sally, 'you look great…' Sally was an almost perfect replica of Matsumoto, even her figure was real, 'how do I look?' she asked a little uncertain when she turned.

'Great, Zelda.' Hilde was dressed as Zelda from the latest videogame, in a beautiful gown complete with pointy ears, crown and wig, 'truly amazing your majesty. If you would give me the pleasure to escort you to the lower levels you can mingle with the common people.' Sally bowed playful for her and received a warning from Dorothy, 'don't do that again! Your breasts nearly fell out!'

The last to appear was Mariemaia, with her hair done as Card Captor Sakura, in a white with pink short skirt with a huge lace petticoat, white laced stay ups and pink shiny shoes. From the bed she took a wand that was a staff that resembled the one of Sakura Avalon and hipped over to Wufei.

'oooooh….' Bewildered she gazed a little too long at him, with a slight blush on the cheeks, 'you do look good Wufei!'

'Hmpf…' he growled a little annoyed, 'don't do that. I'm here for a mission, not as doll or model for pictures.'

Careful she slid her hand in his, 'may I now go downstairs.'

Wufei nodded, 'to the elevator ladies.'

AT the lift Wufei got stopped by a man in a white tux with a long leather trench coat over it, 'Tseng.' He spoke formally and shook his hand, 'long time no see. How are you and Elena?'

Totally flabbergasted, Wufei didn't know what to say. A minute later a tall man who was identified by Hilde as Sephiroth strode to Tseng and aimed a way too long not-quite-handy-in-use katana at his throat, 'die.'

People took pictures and called encouraging to Wufei, 'great man!' 'he's real!' 'wow! What a poses!'

The man in white behind Wufei, the man with the way too long katana in front of him and suddenly three others in tux, quickly identified as Rude, Reno and Elena, 'Surrender Sephiroth!'

'Or else? Miserable life forms unworthy of my mother, what did you intent to do?' Sephiroth growled with a faint smile on his face.

Someone was actually taping this, multiple pictures were taken, camera's flashed, 'I will destroy you all, in name of Mother!'

'Oh what, the head of Jenova.' Growled a redhead Reno and stuck his tongue out, 'you just suffer from the Udipus complex!'

As a reaction Sephiroth begun sucking his thumb, 'mommy!'

All begun to laugh at this an Wufei just stood there like a rock. Behind him he heard Hilde say: 'you should have sent him as Vincent Valentine … than he was truly realistic.'

With Sephiroth "defeated" – he lay quasi dead on the floor with Reno posing over him as if he had killed the man – a female Turk rushed forward and dipped a surprised Wufei as if she danced the tango, 'sweetheart!' and gave him a wet slobbery kiss on his cheek, 'you are still alive!'

'Oh. My. God.' Dorothy took a fair step back, like the other three females present. Thank heavens the doors of the elevator just slid open and Wufei freed himself, rushing in, followed by his ladies.

'Oh… such is love.' He heard Elena say, 'he just doesn't dare to admit it!'

'Or he is gay!' a girl in a dress ala Princess Peach from Super Mario yelled, followed by a lot of squeals and plotting from fangirls….

--

Roses are red

Violets are pink

the sky is blue

Send me a review!


	4. The first night

The first night...

--

A little troublesome Wufei sat at the dinner table – actually he acted like it was the last supper - with four ladies. Babbling about anything and everything that they could see and do this night, tomorrow and the day after, Wufei felt more and more disturbed.

First: The staff didn't even know they were supposed to show up here – what was a good thing – however the highest boss of bosses of the hotel line and the festivities should know this.

Second: the food wasn't tested first for a variety of poison like arsenicum, ricin and other chemical, organic and a mixture of such deadly stuff. The drinks weren't tested either. Like he didn't like the food he took small bites whilst the women downed three to four platters each. Even Dorothy had a huge appetite.

Third: They weren't in a secluded area checked from top to bottom but in the midst of the audience and in such a clear spot that even a rookie sniper could take them down one by one, even when they were hiding underneath the table.

Conclusion was that the threat wasn't so serious and that the fire arms he carried – a real Walter PKK .9 mm in a shoulder ….. silvery instead of the usual black – didn't have to be used, even though he wanted to keep the rabid fangirls AND fanboys at a remote distant. The three women nearby threw a little to hot looks upon him and the tie he wore became a little bit too tight, preventing him from taking in precious oxygen. _Ignore them. Ignore them. IGNORE THEM!!_

Desperately Mariemaia tried to use chopsticks, something that she failed in since she couldn't handle them really well. Pouting she threw the chopsticks aside and took fork and knife whilst the other four could handle it easily.

Dorothy thought of the chicken as to much seasoned, 'Japan cuisine is nice, but the chicken tastes like shit.' She softly growled hoping that Wufei wouldn't take notice.

'It isn't chicken.' He growled back, 'it's shrimp.'

At once all blood was drained from her little face; her eyes wide as platters, 'you shit?'

'Yes.' He held up a little curled up dead creature that once swam in the sea and now swam dead in a delicious sauce and soon disappeared between his teeth, much to Dorothy's disapproval who's stomach nearly turned. She hated shrimps but Wufei put her in place, 'shut up, you've already downed a plate of it.'

After dinner, that didn't take long even though the four ladies had downed three plates with almost everything the five went downstairs to lounge a little. It was only six in the evening, many were still at dinner and Sally, Hilde, Dorothy were overly enthousiastic about something called the "opening ceremony", constantly babbling about it that they had to be there and that they had no time for lounging or something like that. Wufei was so stuffed that he had to relax his abdominal muscles so that the sixpack Sally admired now looked like a small beer belly. Oh Buddah! He would never ever take Japan Cuisine here… though he still had a day and night to go…

--

Babbling about anything the five climbed the stairs to the great hall; Wufei noticed that he was the only one constantly observing the mob.

A little further away a nice young lady in a pink rich embroidered qipao with black little shoes and in her hair two decent little ….. climbed the stairs. From what he noticed she was an unmarried woman with a lovely china doll face that she modestly hid behind a beautiful embroidered laced fan. She was in the company of a blonde Deidara who proudly showed a painted mouth sewed together on her chest and she held her hands – on which she had painted two tongues – next to her face and poked her tongue out. Behind them stood a geisha with white powdered face and red rosebud lips; she stood out because of the wig. Appearantly she was overheating in the robe – Buddha who walks around in a kimono! – for she gratefully accepted the fan from her friend and fanned herself with it…

Stepping away from a cosplayer next to him – he had red eyes – he bumped into another cosplayer in pink qipao with a pink circle at the end of the sleeves and pink hair, 'Watch it or I'll pin you to the wall with my shuriken!' Threatening him she held her shuriken up high – definitely plactis – striking a pose but he didn't feel threatened at all.

'Zip it Sakura, you're not funny, this is the umpteenth FF7 cosplayer your harassing.' A young lady in purple kimono growled back at Sakura; next to her stood her identical twin sister and a young lady with the sign: FREE HUGS.

'Tseng!!' the young woman who "attacked" him earlier near the elevators came over to annoy him again. A vein at his temple was pulsing now and if Sally didn't intervene – she hugged Wufei and claimed his lips for a kiss – he would have killed her. Not that it would matter, as he thought most cosplayers only had five brain cells and none of those cells would register pain. Wufei was more than happy to prove that thought.

'Whoooohoooot!' some cheered because of her reaction and the woman who dared to harass him backed off, 'he has someone else…' crying she turned to a man dressed in black with a red cape; the man shot him a foul look, even though he looked foul the entire day.

A moment later the entire crowd was taken aback by two male characters from OUran High School Host Club who struck a Yaoi pose: they embraced each other and seemed to be kissing. Many fangirls gave their trademark squeal and took pictures of it.

As time passed by the doors still didn't open. People became a bit pissed about it, yet just in time security people in yellow vests appeared and opened the doors. Immediately everybody rushed in and took place in the theatre, looking more like a cinema.

'The grande opening!' Hilde piped up, 'Oh my, how great!' she couldn't wait until it begun. Slowly people streamed into the dark hall, soft rumours turned gradually into loud noise as some started a Wave. Quickly everybody joined in, but not Wufei. He didn't cared for it at all.

'come on Wufei!' Sally punched him in the back with her elbow, 'or should I leave you with Elena?'

'Please…' he begged, 'Don't…'

'you're not your usual self.' She growled back, 'Heero would say: you draw attention to yourself.'

'Heero can kiss my ass.'

'Elenaaaaaaaa…'

Immediately he joined in with the next Wave…

--

Suddenly the screen flared bright white, the theater fell silent and a video was started, along with noisy bombastic fast electro J-pop:

"animecon 1998: Chicago…"

"animecon 1999: Chicago…"

"animecon 2001: Washington…"

"animecon 2002: Detroit…"

"animecon 2003: Detroit…"

"animecon 2004: Salt Lake City…"

"animecon 2005: New York…"

"animecon 2006: New York…"

"animecon 2007: New York…"

"animecon 2008: New York… Angry magical girls… smexy guys…. Hawt ladies… astonishing fights… that is Animecon2008 at New YOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!"

The crowd went nuts; several video clips of animes were shown, from Ouran High School Host Club to Darker than Black and from Sailor Moon to Card Captor Sakura, 'Ladies and Gents, give it up for… Chief Mako!'

A man in silk robe rushed to the stage holding a mike, 'heya folks! How ya doing?'

'The shame…' Wufei growled soft, 'who will enter the stage in a robe?!'

A loud cheer escaped the crowd, wolfs whistling and crying, 'wow… great to know that you like it! Hahaha, so people… how about it…' and he started some small talk about secutiry, no taking pictures from people without permission and during shows.

Wufei became a bit growly until he looked aside. All three ladies were listening with full attention. Make that all four, since Sally didn't seem to care about the mission. Correction: Sally didn't seem to care about the mission at all. She was listening with full attention, tensed, awaiting, until the chubby man in robe would leave and the concert would start. After this he would speak with her about this matter…

Finally the man left and four young people appeared, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Almost Summer!' the young woman screamed into the mike, to Wufei's displease. Did she had to scream like that? With that noise she would be louder than a machine gun.

'Give it up for a howling!' and the heavy bass guitar started the spectacle along with a heavy drum; the girl in waitress outfit was singing off key but it couldn't demolish the fun, they sung with an enthousiasm that nobody could destroy…

--

For Dorothy, Mariemaia and Hilde Wufei remained calm. Only Sally observed that Wufei looked more like the ever grim Vincent Valentine than the somewhat more lighthearted Chang Wufei, but that didn't matter much. The concert went on for almost an hour and the animeseries Darker than Black started somewhere at the second floor. Hilde accompanied Dorothy and Mariemaia went with Sally and Wufei, taking pictures from every cosplayer they met and taking their e-mailaddresses.

'Puleaheaheaheahease?!' she grabbed the Deidara-with-mouth-on-chest by the coat, 'may I take a picture from you?'

Deidara stuck out her tongue, 'off course! Only I'm on a mission you know? Making everybody betray their cosplay and turn them into Deidara!'

Mariemaia shot her a worried look, 'and how does one do that?'

'Easy: you put on my coat and I shoot a picture from you.' Shoot a picture from you… Wufei's eyebrow twitched worried. Was he supposed to jump her or not and take her in a deadly hold? Anyway… the girls accompanying the Deidara didn't look that dangerous. The lady in qipao didn't wore much underneath her dressing and there was absolutely no place to hide a gun. The woman in kimono moved a bit troublesome so she wouldn't be a danger as well.

Deidara hung her coat over Mariemaia's shoulders and shot a picture of her whilst she posed giggling, 'wow! Your real!' and Mariemaia did the same to Deidara. Giggling she hipped off, and Wufei wiped cold sweat from his brow. The Deidara wasn't a danger…

But that didn't change Sally's terrible neglections…

--

Wufei remained at the door, to her great concern.

That he kept staring at her was even worse. How would she change?

'I think….' He begun a little angered, 'that you aren't well informed about the mission.'

'Mission? Oh yes indeed.' Sally grinned, 'how come?'

'I observed you. You're not taking in your surroundings. You don't pay attention to weaponry. You don't react as normal.'

'Oh, so I'm supposed to be a guard and kill everyone who nears the girls in a range of 20 kilometers like a rabit?' she growled back softly, 'change your attire and get to bed. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. The AMV-contest, the Cosplay Competetion will be held and I intent to go to the kimonoworkshop.'

'and the girls?'

'Let them be girls for once n a while, without Pappa and Mamma Preventer guarding them. We're here only for in case something goes wrong and we don't have license to act prematurely, only when it's already happened.'

'ya kidding.'

'I'm serious Wufei.' Sally removed her make-up with remover and a cotton tissue from her face, 'I mean it. Now get changed, wipe the make-up from your face and get to bed!'

'There is only one bed.' He growled soft, 'and no couch.'

'From all the missions that you didn't care you have to care now…' Sally sighed as if she was married to Wufei for years, 'Oh Buddah!'

'Should you say, Taoist.'

'Grumpy face.'

'half breed.'

'clanless.'

'chuckling chicken.'

'….' Sally sighed, 'I owe you a lot. The girls wanted to attent this, and I wanted to relax… with you…' she admitted with a small blush to her cheeks, 'you never do something, your so serious, ever. There is never a smile.'

'So… I'm supposed to laugh more?' Wufei approached her, his hands went from her shoulders into her kimono, 'or do you want me to smile more?' eyeing her reflection in the eye, 'do you want me to admit I care about you? More than friendship?' his lips close to her ears he whispered something Chinese that made her blush, 'do you want that?'

'Y-yes…'

--

Chapter 5: did Cupid finally shot his arrows at Wufei and Sally? We'll never know because the creators of GW didn't add romance in it ;P


	5. Dealer room: how hard can that be?

5. Dealer room…How hard can that be?

--

Hilde giggled soft, 'Quiet now!' Dorothy shot back silently, 'you wake them…'

With talented fingers Dorothy opened the lock of the cupid suite and slid inside, followed by Hilde and Mariemaia, tiptoeing, sneaking into the room.

'Oh my…' Hilde whispered as she bumped into Dorothy, her eyes weren't adjusted to the dark.

'Hush!'

'Hush yourself.'

A sigh escaped someone's lips followed by movement underneath satin sheets; Wufei turned around, laying his arm around Sally's waist and nuzzling her neck.

Carefully Hilde felt underneath Sally's pillow; no gun underneath. Dorothy did the same when she searched underneath Wufei's pillow; no gun either since she held his fire arms playfully in her hands.

'PILLOWFIGHT! ATTAAAAAAAAACK!

Wufei shot up, reaching for the gun that wasn't there. Sally grabbed instinctively the sheets and received a pillow in her face. She fell out of bed, drawing the sheets unvoluntary with her, leaving Wufei uncovered.

'Oh my!' Dorothy giggled, 'I think what Sally sees in you… or rather said, attached to you.'

A little dizzy Wufei glanced at Dorothy, 'wha?!' and grabbed her pillow to cover himself with when reality hit him.

Sally growled something in Chinese followed by, 'how dare you two.'

'Three.' Mariemaia corrected her, 'did they ehm… do youknowwhattum?'

'Noticing the spots in bed they certainly did.' Dorothy grinned wide as she snapped the lights, 'well… than we know the two of you are a couple.'

'EVERYBODY OUT!' Bellowed Wufei, threw the cushion away and rushed after the three women to the corridor.

Squealing with laughter they disappeared into their room, whilst the other guests left theirs to find out what was going on, looking flabbergasted at Wufei…

'In one and a half hour we are going to be the discussion of the day.' Smiling wide Sally wrapped herself in the sheet against the cold.

'So what? How would Tseng be affected by that?' Wufei moved to the showers and turned it on. Hot water rained down upon his shoulders and neck and Sally could only imagine how that would look.

'Tseng would keep his pokerface…' smiling she answered, 'I should have been as Elena!'

'Hmpf! Cosplayers!' came from the bathroom.

It didn't matter to Wufei what had happened and that people spoke about them. Calm as ever he moved from the room followed by a heavily blushing Sally dressed as Matsumoto Rangiku again. They joined three giggling ladies: Hilde/Zelda, Dorothy/waittress and Mariemaia/Card Captor Sakura.

'Now I can never look at you without laughing my ass off.' Dorothy grinned wide, her smile hiding behind her lace gloves.

'Say that again and I'll make sure you will never get a boyfriend.' Wufei/Tseng readjusted his tie and gazed at her if he meaned so. Her smile disappeared and suddenly reappeared at his face, to Dorothy's disgust.

--

Breakfast was simple and fast: bread, bread and more bread. Now it became clear that most guests were residing in the hotel, whilst even more would come from other places. It was the quietest moment of the day, whilst some young women passed their table smiling and gossiping.

'Nice action of yours, storming outside the room naked.' Sally growled annoyed.

'At least they know your mine.' Wufei growled back and dropped the napkin between them accidentally. His arm slid passed her thigh to the ground to grab the napkin and replace it on the table.

'tease.'

'in that case you shouldn't be so beautiful.'

'Okay, today the cosplay competition, the AMV-competition and the Dealer Room are scheduled…' Hilde checked the list of articles she wanted to buy, ' the dealer room opens at noon precisely, at five this afternoon the AMV-competition and at seven the cosplay competition.'

'Well, since it's ten in the morning, there's plenty of time to do other things.' Wufei wanted to sit at a couch in the lounge to relax a bit.'

Mariemaia grabbed his tie and pulled him downstairs; for he minute he thought she was choking him. As he turned red by the lack of oxygen she spoke: I don't' think so, the Dealer Room is the most important of all. You have to be in time.'

Nodding Hilde agreed, as Wufei tried to free his tie from Mariemaia's grasp but chocked slowly, 'indeed, there are now only three people before us so we will standin line now.' And she stood in line. A while later more people followed to the end of the lobby and beyond.

'I told you so?' said Mariemaia wisely, letting go of Wufei's tie much to his appreciation. Annoyed he readjusted the tie once more until he could breath again.

Heavens! The girl needed to know that pulling his tie was so unwise and Wufei took greatful deep breaths of precious oxygen…

Minutes turned to hours.

Hours turned to days.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks became months.

Months became years.

Years became centuries.

The movement of continents continued, the ice age repeated itself, a flood washed away New York, a meteorite hit and New York turned into a perfect copy of the Serengeti desert.

To Wufei it couldn't be fast enough. He thought he stood here for days.

'Don't be such a baby. It's early morning and you don't have a schedule to follow.' Sally stepped forward, 'by the way, it's almost noon and they're only letting 30 persons in at the time. We are numbers four to eight at the list.'

'and how long can we stay inside?' asked Wufei whilst a Chun Li pinched his behind and giggled something about his "nice butt".

'As long as we want to!' giggled Hilde and she looked as if she had seen a dealer room for the first time in her life.

It was up until that moment Wufei ahdn't noticed the list in their hands, written full with names he couldn't pronounce and didn't even try to do so either, 'what is that?'

Dorothy attempted to explain, 'here you see the series title, followed by the titles I'm currently missing. Oh I hope that they have Naruto Shipuuden!'

'Do you also miss numbers 3 to 40?' Mariemaia piped up carefully as if Wufei could thing of her as nuts.

'I hope they have a Cid Highwind action figure…' Sighed Sally calmly to herself.

'hopefully I've got enough money for ten books!' chimed Hilde, 'Oh my, we get to go in!'

Wufei got run over by thirty idiots rushing in, including his four ladies. Squashed and with a terrible hernia and a broken neck he got up, coughing to clear his lungs and airways dust free; he felt anime-cliché run over…

Growling the other convisitors remained behind, angered that they couldn't enter. Wufei was happy that not everyone was allowed to enter at once; there wouldn't be a trace left of him if thirteen hundred people would stampede over him in their quest for books, puppets and posters…

What astonished him the most was the merchandise. It looked more like a fish market, without the fish wives crying in horrible voices that you should buy their fish. From comic books you were supposed to read from right to left to angels wings and from cat bells to posters, puppets, movies, dvd-boxes and cd's with games and music, clothing, books about Japan, Manga, Anime, travel agencies, Japanese books about whatever and so on and so on.

To him it was fairly redicolous, until he run into a poster of Motoko Kusanagi. The lady, cyborg or droid or something like that, looked very tasty…

'move it Wufei.' Sally growled jealous, 'you may have it all, but not that one!'

--

Sheer torture it was, waiting for the ladies to leave the realm of buying. Wufei, who was brought here for a different purpose but guarding, carried in total seventeen bags with books, puppets, posters, dvd-boxes, cd-roms with music and games. Hilde had clasped her angels wings to the back, Mariemaia was happy with her cat bell tied around her neck and Sally had become the proud owner of ceveral Cid Highwind puppets.

'do I look like a donkey?' Wufei growled when Dorothy handed over her bags as well.

'If you brawl like one you do.' And she strapped something to his trousers, 'look! A tail!' and played with it.

'Dorothy…' Sally gave her a dark look, 'he's mine!' and grabbed the tail to take Wufei along, as if it was a dogs leash.

'At last…' Sighed Mariemaia, 'the AMV-contest!' in the end, around four in the afternoon, they arrived at the great theater, the same where the opening was held and where in one hour the AMV-contest would be held. Dozens of cosplayers had already gathered together hoping for a good place in the center of it… impatient Dorothy, Sally, Mariemaia and Hilde joined them. Wufei remained behind a bit, a little awkward and feeling a bit out of place…

Continued in chapter 6: AMV-Contest


End file.
